gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BMX
The BMX is a bicycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories; it is the only bicycle in the latter. Description Design The BMX is, as implied, a BMX bike sporting compact frame and wheels, and a sturdy handlebar. While the GTA San Andreas rendition consists only of the bare essentials, the GTA Vice City Stories rendition comes with padding on portions of the frame; GTA Vice City Stories even features a girly variation of the BMX, which features a step-through frame (as opposed to a diamond frame), a pink frame color and a front mounted basket. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition features larger wheels and higher handlebars, appearing larger than the GTA San Andreas rendition. Performance One of the BMX's major advantages is its maneuverability. In addition to its compact size, the BMX also allows the player to execute super high bunny-hops along with the standard fare of wheelies and stoppies. In GTA Vice City Stories, players can only execute a low bunny hop using the BMX. The BMX's top speed, however, is wedged between that of the Bike and the Mountain Bike, and is not considerably fast as a result. The BMX is also unintended for off-road use, as the player is prone to dismounts from the bike and the resulting injuries; neither is it suited for getaways when pursued by cops. Trivia *The GTA San Andreas rendition features a ringing bell in place of a horn, but the GTA Vice City Stories lacks any of these equipment. *Like other bicycles and trains (the Brown Streak and Freight), the BMX vehicle is indestructible. It is, however, worth noting that the BMX, like any other bicycle in GTA San Andreas, can burst into flames if the bike ends up resting upside down. This is probably a designer oversight, because the task of getting a bicycle upside down is next to impossible. Locations The BMX can be seen ridden by pedestrians or spawned in specific locations in GTA San Andreas; in GTA Vice City Stories, however, it only has spawn points and never used by anybody in the game bar the main character. GTA San Andreas *This is the first vehicle introduced to the player in the game. *In the front yard of house next to OG Loc's house in Ganton, Los Santos *In a long alleyway near The Pig Pen strip club in East Los Santos. *In front of Roboi's Food Mart in Commerce, Los Santos *On a pier in Verona Beach, Los Santos *In the skate park in Glen Park near County General Hospital in Jefferson, Los Santos. (starts BMX Challenge) *Often found in garages around Red County. *In Angel Pine Junkyard GTA Vice City Stories *Inside the Vice Point Mall (It automatically activates the mission Mashin' Up The Mall when the player gets on it). *Besides Stonewall J's in Little Havana. *The dirt-track in Downtown, activates the BMX Time Trials. *The pink step-through frame variant can be found west of the Mendez Mansion. *Parked between some decrepit house in Little Haiti *Parked in the apartments behind Malibu Club in Vice Point. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Bikes